


What Are Friends For

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Nat is a good friend, post IW, trading a life for a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	What Are Friends For

“Steve?”

Blue eyes look into grey ones, see’s the fear, the uncertainty, eyes that just that morning had been filled with so much love and passion, so much warmth and fondness, now fill with so much fear, so much sorrow as he starts turn to dust.

Steve throws down his shields and leaps across the distance and grabs hold of his still solid gloved hand. Bucky stops turning to dust, but half his body is still faded and Bucky growls out like he is in pain, “Let me go Steve.”

His eyes are filled with tears and he doesn’t want to let go of the blond, but he can’t risk this same thing happening to Steve. Tears roll down Steve’s cheeks, tightening his grip on the other man. “I’m not letting go again Buck, I lost you once, I won’t let it happen again.”

Steve wraps his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulls him in. “I won’t lose you again.” Steve whispers painfully.

Bucky’s lips tremble as he hangs onto Steve with his only remaining arm, “You dam sappy fool, goddammit!” He buries his face in the blonds neck and trembles, not knowing what was going to happen now.

Unbeknownst to them Nat watches all this unfold before her eyes before she is closing her eyes tightly and whispering, “Take me instead.” to whoever will listen to her.

When she starts to fade away no one notices, and as she fades Bucky’s body fully returns to its normal state until he is fully back.

When her friends look for her later, they will find no trace of her.


End file.
